Before
by Castle 9 34
Summary: La familia viajaba tranquilamente, hasta que Lukas de la nada suelta un extraño comentario.


ACLARACIÓN: Padre: Mikkel / Papá: Lukas.

* * *

Un fresco día de otoño la familia Køhler viajaba por la carretera hacia una tranquila cabaña a orillas de un lago, el cual desafortunadamente quedaba a una hora y media de viaje, un trayecto largo y normalmente aburrido para una niña de sólo 4 años, hasta el momento en que su papá hizo un comentario muy particular.

\- Tu padre tuvo un novio antes de mí.- soltó el noruego.

Astrid abrió desmesuradamente sus brillantes ojos azules, sorprendida de las palabras de su papá.

\- ¿Padre tuvo otro novio? - preguntó asombrada.

La simple idea de su querido y adorado padre con otra persona que no fuese su papá es completamente irreal, es decir, para la pequeña hija del matrimonio no existe otro mundo ni tiempo en que sus padres no estuvieran juntos.

\- Sí y no sólo uno, salió con varios antes de mí. Iban al cine, a comer, a ferias…

\- No le cuentes esas cosas a Astrid.- advirtió Mikkel desde el asiento del conductor, un poco burlón del asunto. Lukas a su lado de copiloto, le miró fijamente con cierta malicia en sus pupilas.

\- Tu padre les llevaba flores y otros regalos.

\- ¡¿Cómo en las películas?!- se sobresaltó Astrid con repentina emoción. El noruego dió una respuesta afirmativa con cierta frialdad, no esperaba la emoción de la pequeña.

\- ¡Peeeero! En mi defensa yo no conocía a tu papá.- declaró Mikkel. Ni loco dejaría que su amado esposo le diera una mala imagen de él a su pequeña princesa.

\- Mentiroso. Estabamos en la misma clase desde el primer año de secundaria.- argumentó Lukas y se dio vuelta (lo máximo que el cinturón de seguridad permitía) para hablar directamente con su primogénita.- Tu padre no me prestó atención porque siempre andaba con sus amigos. Él prefería jugar al fútbol y salir con otros chicos antes de mí.

\- ¡Peeeero! Cuando conocí a tu papá…

\- Ya nos conocíamos.- recalcó el noruego.

\- Sí, bueno en esos tiempos tu papá era raro.- Astrid y Mikkel rieron por lo bajo brevemente y Lukas se sentó correctamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista por su ventana.- Cuando llegamos a la Academia en donde nos conocimos, Lukas era uno de esos niños nerds sin muchos amigos. Yo, en cambio, el apuesto y popular chico deportista. - relató el mayor, con su mano izquierda en el volante y la derecha descendiendo al muslo del noruego.- Ya que tu papá lo dijo, no lo negaré. Salí con otros chicos y sí los llevaba al cine, heladerías, ferias, y sí también les llevaba flores o regalos, pero tu papá en ese entonces me odiaba.

La declaración de su progenitor dejó descolocada a Astrid. ¿Papá odió a su padre? ¿Cómo terminaron casados? Era cierto que a veces su papá estaba muy molesto con su padre y lo miraba feo cuando hacía cosas graciosas pero siempre aparecían dándose besitos al día siguiente. La danesa-noruega balbuceó un poco antes de formular expectante;- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lukas suspiró, y le dió una crítica mirada a su esposo.

\- Mikkel era, es y será un idiota. Fin del asunto.- espetó, alejando la mano del otro de su muslo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?- Al danés le gusta como la conversación gira a tal aspecto, al noruego no tanto.

\- Bien. Tu padre era parte del equipo de fútbol americano, yo pertenecía al club de magia. Y sí, fue algo así como en las películas donde la chica nerd se queda con el chico popular, sólo que en esto tu padre nunca me vió por tres años y cuando me habla por primera vez fue porque estaba de novio con el mejor amigo de Tino, Eduard.

\- ¡¿Saliste con tío Eduard?!

\- Sí, estuvimos juntos por unos cinco meses.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron?

\- Por tu papá. Lukas y Dmitri preparon un malvado plan para separarnos. Al parecer tu papá andaba detrás de mí desde hace unos dos o tres años, pero era muy tímido para hablarme…

\- No fue así. No le creas esas estupideces a tu padre. Lo que pasó fue que Eduard era el mejor amigo de Tino, y Tino como ya sabes es mi primo, por lo que cuando Eduard empezó a tener cierta afinidad con Mikkel me llegó la noticia muy rápido. En ese entonces yo…

\- ¿Tú…?- preguntó la pequeña.

\- Ya estabas loco por mí.- bromeó Mikkel.

En los años que llevaron de noviazgo y los que llevan de casados, nunca se habían detenido a pensar en cuando se enamoraron uno del otro, sólo sabían que para fines de primavera de su último año de secundaria ya estaban totalmente perdidos el uno por el otro.

Lukas permaneció en silencio y con un leve rubor por lo que el danés asumió como una respuesta afirmativa. Mikkel dibujó una sonrisa burlona al mirar directamente a su esposo.

\- La vista al frente.- recuerda Lukas.

\- ¿Qué hizo papá para que terminaran? - insiste inocentemente la menor.

Al parecer el noruego no tiene intención de responder, dejando a Mikkel en cargo.

\- Nada realmente. Sólo apareció allí, atrajo mi atención, nos enamoramos y terminé el noviazgo con Eduard para invitar a salir a tu madre. Aunque tío Eduard se había enamorado de tío Dmitri y todos tuvimos un final feliz.

Mikkel acorta en demasía su versión, pero su hija no necesita saber que sus progenitores mantuvieron una relación secreta y que su padre y tío pretendían que todo estaba bien cuando cada uno tenía su propio interés amoroso ajeno a su noviazgo. Aquello no es la imagen que debería tener una niña del amor.

Mikkel aprovecha de que se han detenido en un cruce para besar fugazmente a su esposo en la mejilla. Astrid ríe ante esto y celebra que ya ve el lago a lo lejos.

A pesar de comenzar su historia de manera inapropiada, se sienten felices de haber permanecido juntos formando una familia, con una maravillosa niña como lo es Astrid. Después de todo sí están teniendo un feliz final.

* * *

**Eh...**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Aunque la historia no tiene fecha y no está pensada en que sea en 14/02, me pareció bien aportarla hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi cliché imaginación.**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
